thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 11)
Part 11-Our firsts sire The night after they had turned, they longed to make more of their kind. Two viking couples lived in the area, hoping to be...immortal. The couples were Phillipe and Amy, James and Adrienne. Elijah-Father, how do we make...more of us? Mikael-Simple, our blood is pure, when we became vampires, we had to drink human blood to complete the transition to become vampires, but our blood is pure vampire, so we need to insert our blood in a person, kill them then give them human blood to complete the transition otherwise they will die. Elijah-Who will we turn...father? Mikael-We have confided into two couples, hoping to become like us. Lets just hope...the bloodlust doesnt get to them. Then the siblings go to turn them, their firsts ones they made. Finn is the only one who doesnt participate. Finn-I will not! It goes against all my principles and practices! Mikael-Fine..boy, then you will remain alone...forever. Finn-SO BE IT! Finn storms off. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol each turn one of them. Niklaus-Only a moment of pain, then.... SNAP! Phillipe, James, Amy and Adrienne then drink the human blood to complete the transition. Mikael-Realize, you must realize, you arent exactly like us. You will be weaker and more vulnerable. Immediately they begin to burn. Esther creates daylight rings for each of them. Phillipe-Thank you Esther, we shall cherish these forever. They put on the rings. Mikael-The spirits have turned on us, know this, the tree that gave life, wood itself can kill you, vervain can poison you, you cannot enter into someones home unvited, and you must keep those rings on to prevent the sunlight from burning you into ashes. James-We will do so...right my love? Adrienne-Right. They walk off, unfortuantely after a few days, some of them feel...the bloodlust. Mikael-Whats happening, whats going on? Adrienne(Crying)-Its Phillipe, James and Amy!!! Mikael-What about them? Adrienne-They have gone mad! They are slaughtering a whole camp of humans! Mikael-I'll take care of this...stay here. Mikael takes a wooden stake with him. Phillipe-Ah...the blood...the life. Phillipe and Amy then drink from someone and make out while their faces are covered in blood. James-I wish...I wish Adrienne was here. Phillipe-Well..she isnt. So keep drinking. Mikael-Fools, what are you doing? Phillipe-Whatever the hell we want! Mikael-We maybe immortal, but that doesnt mean we can feed on whoever we like! Phillipe-Sure it does..we are...the apex predator. Mikael-I warn you...you will turn back now...or I will you. James-Cmon guys, lets go, he is an original! Amy-Who cares? He poses no threat to us! Mikael-LEAVE NOW! Amy super speeds over to Mikael. He plunges the stake into her. Phillipe-NOOOOOO! You will pay for that old man! James-Phillipe, lets just go! Phillipe-I wont run from him! I dont care if he is an original! I know how to kill him! Mikael-Ive destroyed the one thing that can kill me! You are bluffing! Phillipe(Snickers)-We'll see. Phillipe takes out a dagger and super speeds over to Mikael and attacks him and plunges it into his chest. James-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!! Phillipe-What I had....coughs....what I....coughs...had....what I had.....AHHHHH! James-What's wrong? WHAT? Phillipe-I feel...strange. Phillipe then falls to the ground. James-Phillipe? Phillipe! James super speeds off. Meanwhile Esther is seen talking with her children. Esther-Elijah...where is your father? Elijah-I...dont know, I havent seen him all day. Adrienne(Crying)-I know where he is... Esther-Adrienne, whats wrong? Adrienne-He is off to kill Phillipe, Amy and my husband! Esther-What? Why? Adrienne-Because theyve slaughtered a whole camp of humans and fed on them..and I told Mikael all about it! Esther-Oh no... Then James comes in. James-My love..we must leave.. Adrienne-Leave? James-Before Mikael comes back! Esther-Where is he? James-He just killed Amy...and Phillipe died..out of nowhere. Adrienne-Oh my gosh! James-Yeah Phillipe stabbed Mikael with this dagger, stating he knew how to kill him...and he just...just died! Esther-Where did he get that dagger? James-What? Esther-WHERE!!!? James-I dont know! Esther-Take me to his body! James-Why? Esther-Im going to revive my husband. James-Oh no you arent...cmon Adrienne, we're leav....AHHHHH! Esther brain blasts James. James-Get off me you witch whore! James throws a log at Esther. Elijah catches it. He then throws James into a window. Adrienne slaps Elijah to the ground. Adrienne picks up James and leaves quickly. Esther-Get them Elijah! Elijah super speeds away. Esther-Niklaus, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, help me look for your fathers body. They look for Mikaels body, while Elijah looks for James and Adrienne. Niklaus-MOTHER! Over here! Klaus finds his fathers body. Esther-Oh my...what..is that? Unknownce to her children, she knows exactly what that is. Rebekah-A dagger? Rebekah pulls it out. Kol-Why isnt he awake? Esther-I can try to revive him... Rebekah-Please mother...please! They all look at Mikaels cold body. Elijah returns. Elijah-What happened? Rebekah-He's gone Elijah...there was nothing we could do to stop it.. The family becomes teary eyed. Klaus looks in shock, not with tears, but with shock, a small grin forms over his face. Then Mikael awakens. Esther-MIKAEL! Mikael-What...what happened? Many minutes later. Mikael-But where? Where would a vampire get a dagger like that? Esther-I dont know...but our worsts fears have come alive. There is a weapon that can kill you Mikael. Mikael-I know my love...I know. We must find it...and destroy it. Elijah comes in. Elijah-How do you feel...father? Mikael-Fine Elijah...just fine. Tell me...the whereabouts of James and Adrienne? Elijah-Gone, they escaped fast, I tried to hear and smell them...I found nothing. Mikael-Dont worry, because I will hunt them down..I will hunt down any that feed on the innocent...and I will feed on them.. Meanwhile..in some mountains. James-We've escaped them..my love. Adrienne-Yes we have..but Mikael will get us. I know he will. James-No..as long as that dagger remains in him..we are safe. Then a man walks over..it appears to be Mr October. Mr October-Excuse me.. James-Yes? May we help you. Mr October-Do you know anyone named Hal? James-No why? Adrienne-Why are you talking to him James? We are weak, we need to feed. He seems perfect. Mr October-I came here to ask you a question, I wish not to fight. Adrienne-We'll see about that. Adrienne shifts into a vampire. James-Adrienne, DONT! Adrienne bites into Mr Octobers neck. She begins to cough up blood. Adrienne-What....coughs...kind...coughs..of...coughs...creature...coughs...are..coughs...you? Mr October-You will never know... Mr October walks off. James-Please...please you have to help her. Mr October-Fine... Mr October then waves his hand...and Adrienne bursts into flames screaming. James-NOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? James turns around...Mr October has vanished. To be continued